Sunrise BOOK 2
by EsraMiseryMcCartyCullen
Summary: This is an Emmett and Esra love story. mostly for emmett lovers if you like please review and send comments please please read and review. i hope you enjoy umm lets see if you dont like do the same review and tell me what to change i will change it thanks
1. Chapter 1

Emmett walked over to me and hugged me

Emmett: Sam is it ok if we go to the beach I want her to see something

Sam: yes you may but take Seth incase Paul acts stupid and get her a cover or something its going to be chilly

Emmett: thanks and already got it covered

Emmett walked me to the jeep and got a picnic basket and three covers and he handed me his jacket I quickly put it on

we walked to the beach with Seth following

we got to the beginning of the beach and Emmett stopped

Emmett: Seth can we have a little space can you stay up here while we go to the edge

Seth: sure man have fun

Emmett walked me to the edge of the beach well were the sand began and laid out a cover and then he sat me down along with the picnic basket and he wrapped the other covers around us one around me then one around us together

Emmett: sorry its so late sweetie but you have to stay up incase something goes ill

Esra: its ok Emmett I'm not even tired I can go two days with out sleep and its only been one full day now so yeah lets hang out some

Emmett: wanna hear a joke

Esra: sure Emmy

Emmett: *starts to tell the joke but goes silent*... you called me Emmy

Esra: yep cause your my Emmy bear

hugs him tightly around the waist

he smiled and hugged me back

Emmett: ok back to the joke

Esra: ok hit it

Emmett: There was this bar and in the bar there was a magic mirror. If you told a lie it would suck you in. One day a brunette walked into this bar. She walked up to the mirror and said 'I think I'm the most beautiful woman in the world' and it sucked her in. The next day a redhead walked into the bar. She walked up to the mirror and said 'I think I'm the most beautiful woman in the world' and it sucked her in. Then the next day a blond walked into the bar. She walked up to the mirror and said 'I think...' and it sucked her in.

Esra: hahahahaha Em Rose is going to kill you

he smiled proud of making me laugh

we spent hours of Emmett telling me jokes some about blondes others on different subjects and then he smiled

Emmett: Esra look ahead

I looked and there was the most beautiful site in the world it was Sunrise on the beach

I sighed and snuggled into Emmett's side I saw a camera flash and then I saw Emmett pull out a camera and hold it in front of us

Emmett: smile

I smiled and he took the picture

I looked and Alice had her own camera taking pictures of us

I smiled and snuggled close to Emmett who held me tighter

I sighed I love him so much he's mine through all of this

he smiled at me

Emmett: you know your my one and only right

Esra: yes

he hugged me closer and then he said the sweetest thing ever

Emmett: your my angel forever and always

I smiled and giggled

Emmett: what is it

I kissed him and pulled away

Esra: my monkey man

he chuckled and hugged me close

I smiled

I was in heaven right now being in his arms and looking at the sky it was so beautiful

I was staring at the sky when I heard someone clear there throat

I looked over and Alice was smirking

Alice: there done now you two have to sign and when Bella gets here she has to as well

we gathered everything and put it in the jeep and then walked over to where Carlisle and Sam were in the house with the treaty laying on a table I read it over it was my wishes to every last detail but one I growled

Esra: I will not

Sam: then hand it over

I sighed

Esra: fine Emmett I have a secret well its not mine its Embry's he imprinted on me

Emmett sighed

Emmett: I don't blame him your beautiful

I smiled

Sam marked out the last part of the treaty and then offered me the pen

I signed the treaty with a condition

Esra: my condition is if you cant keep Embry away form me in the stalker creepy way I swear ill kill him so teach him some space

Sam chuckled and nodded in agreement

I signed the treaty

Sam: we need your signature beside hers Emmett

he nodded and signed beside me and put a line like everyone else had on the sheet that symbolizes our mate ship

Bella's truck roared in the driveway

I smiled

she walked in and grabbed the pen looking irritated and feeling it too

I sent her calm she smiled at me and jasper

Bella: thanks Charlie was being an ass when I woke up so I came as soon as I could

she signed beside Edward who drew a line connecting them

Sam: and we have been told by Alice of one of Esra's gifts of being able to make a vampire conceive and carry a child so if you have any children they will be hybrids and you must bring them and sign there names we have to be introduced

I smiled Rose already knew she asked me to give her a time when I would bless her with a miracle as she says and I told her after I give birth


	2. Chapter 2

I looked around everyone was calm about it no one was hiding any feelings and I heard everyone's thoughts they were content for now

I was standing beside Emmett with my hand in his Sam was smiling at us and Edward was batting his eyelashes in a mocking way

Edward: oh Emmy your so dreamy* using my voice*

Bella giggled

Alice growled at Edward Jasper looked pissed about it

I snapped

Esra: shut your mouth and stay out of our brains or I can raise my shield and wrap it around Emmett asshole

Edward smiled

I sighed

Emmett was chuckling I smacked him in the chest

he stopped laughing and made a pout face

Emmett: *:(* I wuv you es

Esra: grrrrrrrr fine but you owe me Edward and Emmett put that lip up before I bite it off

he chuckled and stalked over to me with his lip out I smiled and kissed him sweetly he chuckled and hugged me

I smiled and hugged him back and walked out to the jeep where alice was standing

I smiled

Esra: Alice I'll go shopping with you under one condition

Alice: ok what's the condition

Esra: give me an hour to hang out with Emmett

she smiled and walked away

Emmett drove me home in record time and carried me to our room where he laid me down and we started to talk about nothing really before I knew it Alice was telling me to get dressed and Emmett was gone out of the room I got dressed in my shopping outfit Alice laid out for me I walked down the stairs with no make up on and feeling a little tired

Alice noticed cause before I could blink she had given me my energy pill and did my make up when it took effect I was like normal

I walked out with Alice and hopped in to hers and Jaspers truck Alice looked funny driving it since she was so small but Jasper thought she looked sexy so I giggled when she climbed in it was like a little kid climbing a tree that was five times its size

once she was in I hopped into the truck and Alice was smiling she had on her sunglasses of coarse I smiled and made it where she wouldn't sparkle because her thoughts where screaming we are going to California make me not sparkle so I can go shopping with you so I did what she asked and made her not sparkle before I knew it Rose was in the back screaming for the same thing I smiled and made her not sparkle

Esra: is Jazz coming

Alice: yep him Emmett and Elliot are coming but in the jeep they'll follow

I smiled and clapped like Alice she giggled

I made them to where they wouldn't sparkle

we pulled out of the driveway and to the street

I turned on the radio and Alice put in a cd it was a mixed cd with all kinds of songs on it Alice knew I was going to take this time to sleep a little so she put it on low and told me to sleep

Alice: get some sleep girl so you'll be ready to shop

Esra: ok thanks you guys for taking me

they nodded I put my head on the window and closed my eyes and let sleep take me

DREAM

Esra: emmett why are we here

Emmett: because I wanted you to see how much I love you so I brought you to Isle Esme its esme's island I wanted to bring you here to do this.* gets on one knee* Esra Misery Hale will you marry me?

Esra*ALL TEARY EYED*: Yes Emmett I'll marry you

he smiled and slipped a ring on my finger I didn't pay it any attention he picked me up and kissed me before spinning us around

Emmett: I love you Esra more than anything in the world I hope you love me as much

Esra: I love you more than air the sun or food so yeah I love you just as much

he chuckled

END DREAM

I felt someone shaking me

Alice: she's asleep rose let her sleep I can hear what she's dreaming and its not sex she's moaning about you waking her up so leave her alone

Rosalie: but we are almost there

Alice: ill wake her up when we get there

Rosalie: fine alice but what if emmett can hear her dream then its all screwed he'll rely on the dream

Alice: he nor Edward can hear it only we can so shhh and don't think about it until she wakes up and Edward wont tell him

Rosalie: ok

I went back to sleep but no dreams took me

about 15 minutes later

Alice: wake up Esra we're here

I opened my eyes and she smiled

I turned to her and she giggled

she pulled out a brush and fixed my hair and then touched up my make up there was a knock on my window I spun around and looked out emmett was standing smiling at me

Esra: he doesn't...

Alice: nope so shhh

I smiled and she handed me a pair of sun glasses I put them on and hopped out emmett took my hand he looked normal except for the pale skin

I giggled

Esra: do you guys want a normal skin tone while we are here or no

Alice: nope they know me and my family so we don't need to change

Esra: ok

we walked into a store it was a Hollister Store so I smiled at least its not something hugely famous like Armani or something like that. When we were done she had tricked me we went to American eagle and Hollister and Abercrombie and finch then she lured me to rodeo drive we bought all kinds of clothes shoes sunglasses make up everything under the fricken sun

when she was done buying me clothes and all she told emmett to tie it down in the bags on the back of the truck the whole damn bed was full I giggled

we must have spent a million dollars hey we didn't go to Macy's I kinda was disappointed

Alice: now time to fill the back of the jeep Macy's here we come

she snatched me by the arm and we ran to Macy's when we walked in the store when under code gold they created it for celebrities and the Cullens as soon as alice walked in there were people with water and everything else a human would need

Alice: everyone this is Esra take care of her

as soon as that came out of her mouth people were waiting on me hand and foot


	3. Chapter 3

they held up a tray with a water a Pepsi and a coke on it I grabbed the coke and thanked the gentleman who had the tray

Esra: thank you sir

The Clerk: Your welcome

I walked around with alice we got everything I said I liked once we were done and we paid at the different stores all the guys had there arms full and each of us girls had two bags we walked out and put it all in the back of Emmett's jeep he fixed it all in there neatly and smiled

Emmett: Alice there's still room for about thirty bags I'm taking her to tiffany's then you take her to coach and get her purses

she clapped and sat in the jeep on jaspers lap rose got in the back of the jeep with Elliot but the guys chuckled

The Guys: we're going with them

alice and rose smiled

we walked into tiffany's and emmett bought me pretty much one of everything when we were done we had at least 15 to 20 bags from tiffany's I giggled emmett was as bad as alice

we went to coach and she got me thirty-five different pocket books

we put it all but the tiffany things in the back of Emmett's jeep we put all the tiffany things in the back seat of the truck with rose who said she was scared that someone would take something like that from the back of his jeep so we locked it in the truck and me alice and rose went and got me something to eat I ate and we left and got in the truck when we got home Esme was on the porch smirking

Esme: did alice wear you out you've official been out 12 hours shopping its about 12 at night so go get some sleep

Esra: yes ma'am she did and thanks

I walked past her but alice walked past me holding about thirty bags so did all the Cullens except emmett he was holding about 50 bags they carried them up stairs

Esme: you have to sleep down stairs in here tonight cause alice is redoing yours' and Emmett's' room giving ya'll two closets like her and jasper have so yeah

she brought me covers down and gave me a sleeping pill so I would sleep threw the construction of Emmett's' and my room

about 30 minutes after I took my sleeping pill I fell into a deep dreamless sleep

ALICE POV FOR A FEWwe were working on Emmett's and Esra's room when rose groaned

Alice: shut up we built yours so build there's

she did what I told her too emmett wasn't allowed to help he was down stairs with Esra who was passed out mom gave her a sleeping pill so she wouldn't be woken up until the room was done tomorrow after noon strong ass sleeping pills check

I got her bed set picked out and it arrived by Dave another vampire like us who was older like Carlisle he sat it down in the hallway we signed for it and he left Emmett wasn't even trying to peek he was absorbed in Esra right now Edward was painting there room tan and black she would want a peaceful color and it would go great with the bedroom suit we got black sheets for the bedroom suit and we got a really plush mattress it would help her sleep when Edward was done the paint dried about two hours later we put the bedroom suit up and put the comforter set on the bed we got to work on their closets I did Esra's and Rosalie did Emmett's when we were done we fixed the room up with a couch and two chairs for them to lounge in when they were in here we put up her movies and his games on the huge third wall we put their new TV in the middle with his game systems and her DVD and blue ray and vhs players on the shelf below the TV we hooked it all up for them and programmed in the cable and everything it was ready for them except for pictures the walls were bare I sighed time to take pictures then we would give them the room I got out my camera and took pictures of everyone with there mate then of us separate then I went down stairs and woke up Esra she smiled and pulled Emmett in for the picture I took the picture then took one of her then one of him and went up stairs and printed the pictures off I heard her snore good she's back asleep we can finish the room right now we put up the pictures all over the room when we were done we went to hunt so we would be ready for when she woke up emmett went with us while we were hunting Emmett never asked about the room and Edward would groan and growl telling him to stop thinking about Esra like that which he would answer back with a smartass comment like are you jealous I have a girl that is able to stay with me 24 /7 I would giggle he had Edward there

when we got done hunting we went back to the house and waited for Esra to wake up

Edward: how much longer Alice

Alice: an hour so chill out Edward she's tired and she is dreaming so she'll be pissed if you try to wake her up so ha shut up and leave her alone

Edward: fine

we waited for thirty minutes before Emmett shouted about the game and Esra stirred but picked up a movie off the table and threw it at Emmett successfully hitting him he chuckled and kissed her forehead she sighed and rolled over going back to sleep


	4. Chapter 4

she was sleeping peacefully so I was scared she didn't want to wake up when the hour had passed so I told Edward to let her be until she woke up on her own we were listening to the news when she stirred and woke up

ESRA'S POV

I was dreaming good until Edward started talking in my dream about sex then I woke up when Edward talks about sex its boring I heard Edward growl at me I chuckled

Esra: well talk about it better put some pizzazz in your speech about sex and it wont be boring or better yet get some experience and I know I don't have any that's why I don't talk about it and no Emmett you may not talk about your sexual experiences

Emmett chuckled so did Edward

I smiled

Alice: yay your up eat then you can see your's and Emmett's new room

I sighed and walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of cereal and ate it slowly because Alice said she had to do something in our room when she was done I was done with my cereal

Alice: ok done now time to see your room yay

she grabbed my hand and lead me to the door Emmett was right behind me we made it to the door and I smiled it was on the top floor of the house on the other end of the hall opposite of Edwards room I smiled at Alice she giggled

Alice: yes I picked this part of the house in case you two had sex you could teach Edward a little something he he

I giggled

she hugged me

Alice: ok go looked at yawl's new room

she walked off leaving me and Emmett standing at the door

Emmett: you ready to see there creation

Esra: did you help them

Emmett: no its a surprise to me and you both its a gift from them

I sighed

he opened the door and we walked in it was beautiful it was exactly what I wanted our room to look like Emmett picked me up in a hug

Emmett: I love it how bout you

I nodded

he sat me down and looked around at the pictures so did I there was one of everyone and then of them as couples including one of me then Emmett then of us together they were in a line the ones of us that is they went like this emmett on the left then us together in the middle then me on my own on the right I smiled alice will be alice

I looked around more and there were three doors one was black one was tan the other was plain I figured it out tan was my closet black was his and the plain door was the bathroom

I walked over to where the bathroom door was and opened it was perfect Emmett smiled standing next to me

Emmett: I like it a lot I think its perfect

Esra: me too

he went over to his games and looked around at the room I knew the truth they did this for me while he was gone since he was leaving for a week starting tomorrow

I walked over to him and pushed him on the bed and hugged my self to him he sighed and held me close I feel back asleep in Emmett's arms when I woke up Emmett was gone I sighed I needed to see how I could do with out him I walked down stairs and Bella was in the living room crying I guess Edward left too. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed me some cereal I didn't want to seem rude so I fixed Bella some cereal when I walked back into the living room she was gone

Alice: she left so Charlie wouldn't be upset

I sighed

Alice: he told her before he left so she would know

I smiled

alice sighed and her eyes glazed over when she came to she looked saddened but her thoughts were protected I sighed

Alice: its nothing its about Jasper

I sighed Alice is protective over Jasper

I continued about my business until school started back 5 days later we were on spring break Emmett was supposed to be home tomorrow and over the past five days I have gotten depressed he hasn't called me or anything Edward calls Bella every 2 hours to check on her Emmett hasn't called me once he hasn't called anyone

over these days I began to listen to music describing my feelings and my eyes have went gray showing my depression alice drove me to school I was dressed in a long sleeved sweater dress that was black and black tights with black high heels my hair had gone darker a little and looked deep deep brown alice would tell me he's ok but she knew something I didn't. I walked into school with my head phones on none of the teachers complained about it I listened to them and the music I did my work and everything I was supposed to by lunch time there was a crowd around our table I walked through the crowd and saw Edward sitting with Bella on his lap and they were staring intently into each others eyes but the one person I wanted to see wasn't there Emmett wasn't here I sighed and sat down not paying attention to anyone my music was blasting and I was crying I had on no make up so it wouldn't run alice sighed she knew I was crying cause I missed Emmett I continued to cry and cry until I fell asleep at the lunch table Alice woke me up and helped me to class after class I went into ghost mode I did my work but I wasn't there really I was locked in my head crying silently


	5. Chapter 5

all my classes went by and now I was in the back of jaspers truck crying my eyes out silently wishing Emmett was here so I would be home again with him. I looked up and we were home jasper was staring sympathicaly at me I smiled weakly and walked into the house and straight to mine and Emmett's room I plopped on the bed and started balling

Esra: its not fair Bella gets her man back and I have to suffer without mine I hate life I want to die

I never would wish for that because I would die so I always said I want to die it would never happen that way

I heard the door open down stairs and some one crying I sighed great I made someone leave I got up still crying and walked down stairs I looked and no one was gone I sighed

Esra: ok I'm down here who lured me out of my sob pit* sobbing lightly thinking of Emmett*

*********:I did

I spun around

dun dun dun cliffy hahahahaha and i didn't tell you who it was hahahahahahaah ok ill put up book three now its called Vanilla Twilight look for it and review thanks AMBER


End file.
